Lo que Eduardus necesita
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: Eduardus está claro en su papel a cumplir como Slytherin y como Black, pero ¿está feliz haciéndolo? Ahí, hay una gran diferencia.


**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, ni Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic es parte de la Lista Negra del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

* * *

 **LO QUE EDUARDUS NECESITA.**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO | RESOLUCIONES INVERNALES.**

* * *

El frío aire invernal arrecia sin contemplación el castillo; la noche ha caído haciendo que destellos oscuros se reflejen sobre toda superficie en el Gran Comedor, pese a que las ventanas están cerradas se puede escuchar claramente los aullidos del viento afuera y es más que obvio que hay una ventisca e incluso con los gruesos abrigos encima y el montón de velas los estudiantes el frío hace temblar a más de uno.

No es para menos, claro está. Apenas están en enero, todavía faltan dos largos meses para que termine el invierno. Todavía tienen que llevar múltiples ropas encima para tratar de combatir el frío.

En la mesa de Slytherin están repartidos varias docenas de estudiantes comiendo y charlando en bajos murmullos; lo que los diferencia de sus congéneres en las demás mesas.

Entre todo ese mar de verde y plata están dos muchachos que no destacan. Son delgados y encorvados, uno tiene el cabello lacio y negro cayéndole sobre unos ovalados ojos grises y otro tiene el cabello castaño en risos y ojos oscuros.

—¿Te apetece una partida de **ajedrez** cuando lleguemos a la Sala Común? —pregunta el joven de cabellos castaños: Adrian Selwyn.

—Te venceré —responde el que está sentado frente a él, el de ojos grises: Eduardus Black.

—Te pregunté si querías jugar, no si me ibas a ganar.

—Igual lo haré.

—Después te preguntas por qué nadie quiere jugar contigo.

—Le temen a la derrota.

—¿Y eso es sorpresivo? —cuestiona Adrian curveando una ceja—. Somos serpientes; detestamos las debilidades.

Eduardus ahoga su comentario llevándose a la boca una porción de puré de patatas.

Se gastó la mayoría del tiempo de las vacaciones de invierno pensando en los **prejuicios** contra su casa y contra su apellido y todavía no está muy seguro de a qué conclusión llegar, por lo que está evitando el tema como se evita a un _ghoul_. Que su mejor amigo use un humor oscuro para referirse a los prejuicios contra su casa no ayuda a que evite el tema.

Tal vez notando su incomodidad Adrian no menciona palabra alguna en lo que resta de la cena.

* * *

—Jaque mate —dice Adrian con satisfacción y Eduardus simplemente observa como su rey es aniquilado—. ¿No que me ibas a ganar?

—Estoy distraído, así que tampoco te creas la gran cosa —contraataca Eduardus con simpleza.

Están en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea y, sin embargo, el **fuego** no arde lo suficientemente fuerte como para quitarles la sensación del frío en los huesos.

Definitivamente, se puede sentir que están a mitad del invierno.

—Excusas, excusas, excusas —canturrea su mejor amigo—. Te he ganado y eso es lo único que importa.

Eduardus no responde, sabe que por más que le rebata a su amigo este jamás dejará de insistir que ha sido una derrota limpia.

Y, visto prácticamente, sí lo ha sido. Excepto que la cabeza de Eduardus se encuentra dispersa a su alrededor y por ello no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente en la partida y así ganarle, como siempre, al insoportable ser que dice ser su mejor amigo.

—Ya me voy a la cama. Mañana a primera hora nos toca con Evenice y necesito mis ocho horas de sueño para poder enfrentarla. ¿Vienes?

—No, me quedaré un rato más.

—Como quieras.

Cuando Adrian se ha ido, Eduardus relaja su postura y se recuesta completamente del sofá. No puede bajar todas sus defensas, claro está. En la Sala Común se encuentran todavía un par de sus compañeros y no puede darse tal lujo al estar rodeado de serpientes.

" _Rodeado de serpientes_ ", repite en sus pensamientos.

¡Qué tontería!

Los prejuicios que rondan a la casa de Salazar Slytherin son amplios y tendidos. Las otras tres casas se han encargado de moldear un prototipo de Slytherin y también se han encargado de que cada uno de los que se encuentran en esta casa lo cumplan.

Según ellos, apenas el verde y plata se dibuja en su uniforme siempre quedaran marcados por esos colores. En la cabeza de un Hufflepuff, Gryffindor o Ravenclaw no cabe que un Slytherin no sea ruin, mezquino o traicionero.

Los han condicionado y, si alguno escapa de eso, enseguida piensan que es una treta para poder conseguir algo de ellos.

¡Qué tontería! ¡Qué terquedad!

Su uniforme podrá ser verde y plata, en su pecho puede estar bordada una serpiente, pero son mucho más que un color y una animal. Son personas y están llenas de diferentes matices que los hacen ser quienes son.

Y no, Eduardus no ha llegado a esa conclusión de forma espontánea o como una revelación divina.

La idea ha estado rondando su mente desde el primer año, pero solo el último mes se ha dado la libertad para poder desarrollarla y en esta fría noche de invierno es que le ha terminado de dar forma, así solo sea en sus pensamientos.

¿Por qué lo ha hecho?, ¿por qué se ha puesto a sobreanalizar la conducta de su casa y la suya propia?

La respuesta es sencilla y al mismo tiempo intrincadamente compleja: Isabel Jones.

Isabel Jones es una jovencita carismática y divertida, inteligente y hermosa, pero, lamentablemente, es Gryffindor y, por ende, lo odia. Tiene un montón de atributos encantadores, pero con Eduardus siempre se muestra hosca y amargada, siempre mirándolo con la cara arrugada y respondiéndole con sagacidad.

¿Por qué? Porque no solo es un Slytherin, sino que también es un Black. Y Eduardus ya se siente lo suficientemente agotado como para ponerse a pensar el montón de prejuicios que también tiene anclados su apellido.

Suelta un suspiro y se masajea el puente de la nariz.

—¿Cansado? —cuestiona una voz baja y armoniosa.

Eduardus ni siquiera se sobresalta, porque, como ya ha dicho, por más concentrado en sus pensamientos que esté siempre hay una parte de él que está atenta cuando se encuentra en público. Porque sí, la gente tiene un montón de ideas sobre cómo debe ser un Slytherin y, lamentablemente, la mayoría de sus compañeros ha decidido adoptar esos estereotipos al pie de la letra.

—Un poco, sí —responde Eduardus apenas se da cuenta de que Alessiandra espera una respuesta.

La chica se sienta en el pequeño sofá frente a él y le da una sonrisa.

—El viaje en el tren siempre me deja agotada —confiesa—, los compartimientos son tan incómodos.

—¿Qué tal tus vacaciones de invierno? —pregunta Eduardus por cortesía.

Su madre se ha encargado de inculcarle que un Black siempre es caballeroso con las mujeres... sobre todo con aquella que podría ser tu futura esposa. Solo de pensarlo le da un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

—Oh, han sido fantásticas. Viajé con mi familia a...

Eduardus escucha con poco interés el viaje familiar de Alessiandra a Francia y todas las experiencias que tuvo en él. Y, en medio de ese parloteo, un pensamiento lo asalta desprevenido.

" _Necesito un cambio... la necesito a ella_ ".

La mayoría de su cuerpo se tensa, porque necesitarla a « _ella_ » equivale a ir contra todo lo que ser un Black y un Slytherin representa...

Necesitar a Isabel Jones, esa engreída chica de Gryffindor, es firmar el final de su herencia familiar.

* * *

 **N° de palabras: 1.194**

 _¡Hola, hola!_

 _Este fic muestra mi falta de responsabilidad, señoritas. Este fic es la prueba viva de que soy un desastre y que no tengo que tomar tantos compromisos porque voy a acabar pasando vergüenza en «La lista negra»._

 _Aclaro que este OS es la antesala a otro OS que pertenece a la colección de «Los renegados», un fic que escribí sobre los Black borrados del tapiz familiar. Si les picó la curiosidad, pasénse por esa colección de cinco OS, en donde el primer es de Eduardus *guiño*_

 _Besos,_

 _Carly._


End file.
